Au Revoir
by Leila Zen
Summary: Alan berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya bahwa dirinya tak rela jika harus berpisah. Namun usahanya malah membuat dirinya nyaris lepas kendali. Pokemon XY&Z, AR, SHOUNEN-AI, Megabondshipping, Rated T nyerempet M, DLDR, RnR.


**Au Revoir**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon XY &Z punya Satoshi Tajiri, Daiki Tomiyasu, Nintendo dan kawan-kawannya. Cerita ini punya saya.

 **Pairing:** Alan x Satoshi aka Megabondshipping/AranSato

 **WARNING:** RATED T NYEREMPET KE M, SHOUNEN-AI. Gak kuat? Pintu keluar di sebelah sana. Monggoo./Heh Mungkin juga banyak typo mengingat author ngetiknya pake sarung tinju. :v /lah

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Cause I've warn you, so enjoy my fic guys.**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah malam yang sunyi di kota Miare. Malam semakin larut, namun Professor Platane masih sibuk membereskan ruang kerjanya. Dibantu oleh seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi asistennya, Alan. Pemuda itu sekarang kembali menjadi asisten Platane setelah sempat 'berkhianat' dengan menjalankan misi dari pimpinan Tim Flare.

Saat menata berkas-berkas di atas meja, tiba-tiba Alan menemukan secarik kertas. Ia membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, lalu menunjukannya pada Platane.

"Professor, coba lihat ini."

Platane melihat kertas yang dipegang Alan. "Ini kan... Tiket pesawat milik Satoshi!"

"Tiket pesawat?"

Platane menghela atas kecerobohan pemilik tiket ini. "Dasar anak itu. Bisa-bisanya dia menyimpan barang berharga seperti ini di sembarang tempat. Kalau tiket ini hilang, dia tidak akan bisa pulang ke Kanto besok."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyimpan ini di kamarnya."

"Ah, iya. Sekalian kau pergi saja ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Sisanya biar aku saja yang bereskan."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Professor."

"Selamat malam, tuan Champion."

Sekilas Alan tersenyum setelah mendengar Platane memanggilnya dengan julukan itu. Ia lalu melepas jas lab putih yang dipakainya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini menuju kamar tamu yang di tempati Satoshi.

.

.

.

.

"Satoshi? Aku masuk ya."

Setelah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu, Alan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa seizin penghuninya. Pantas saja walau pintu diketuk berkali-kali tetap tidak ada yang menyahut. Penghuni kamar sedang tertidur pulas. Dan posisi tidur anak itu berhasil membuat Alan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ruangan ini gelap, sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamar menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Tapi Alan bisa melihat anak itu benar-benar kacau. Posisinya tidurnya terlentang miring. Tangannya merentang dan kedua kakinya terbuka. Kaos hitam berlengan putih yang dipakainya tersingkap di bagian perut. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena ia mendengkur. Bantal dan selimut sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tipikal Satoshi, dia memang orang yang sangat aktif bahkan saat sedang tidur sekalipun.

Dan malangnya, Pikachu yang berbaring bersamanya, masih terjaga berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya yang tertindih salah satu lengan majikannya.

"Ya ampun, Satoshi. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau perutmu terbuka seperti ini."

Alan segera memperbaiki kekacauan yang ada setelah memasukan tiket pesawat Satoshi ke saku celananya. Ia merapikan kembali pakaian anak itu, meletakan bantal di bawah kepalanya, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Nah, kau bisa tidur sekarang." Alan mengusap kepala Pikachu.

"Pikapi.." terlihat Pokemon listrik itu menghela lega setelah Alan membebaskannya. Ia pun menguap sebelum akhirnya tertidur di sisi lain ranjang.

Satoshi pun berhenti mendengkur setelah Alan membenarkan posisinya. Dan entah kenapa, Alan jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap wajah tidur Satoshi yang terlihat polos itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur, sejenak jarinya mengusap surai hitam anak itu.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Alan mengenal Satoshi. Melihat kekuatan Bond Phenomenon miliknya yang serupa dengan Mega Evolusi, dan mulai merasa kagum padanya. Hingga dirinya bisa menjatuhkan Pokemon dan kekuatannya yang ia kagumi itu, dan merebut gelar Champion darinya. Padahal banyak sekali yang terjadi, tapi tak terasa malam ini adalah malam terakhir anak itu berada di Kalos. Dia akan pulang ke Kanto besok.

"Jadi, beginikah akhirnya? Padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu. Tapi kau malah akan pergi. Kau benar-benar kejam, Satoshi."

Tentu saja yang diajak bicara tak merespon karena dia masih tertidur. Satoshi pasti kelelahan setelah ikut dalam pesta kecil perayaan keberhasilan Alan menjadi Champion, yang direncanakan Manon beberapa jam lalu.

Kemudian Alan menatap ke luar jendela. Ia berharap bisa menemukan bintang jatuh di langit malam di luar sana. Ia punya satu harapan kecil saat ini, namun mustahil untuk dikabulkan.

"Pasti akan sangat hebat jika kau bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi."

Ah, Alan jadi bicara sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Satoshi nyaris membuatnya gila seperti ini. Ia akui ini benar-benar konyol. Saking tak maunya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak itu.

"Aku ini orang yang bodoh, ya. Saat aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa bersamamu, aku malah mengkhianatimu dengan mempercayai Furadari. Mungkin perpisahan ini adalah hukuman atas perbuatanku. Sekarang aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bisa bersama denganmu." Alan membahas kesalahan dirinya saat krisis Kalos dulu. Kejadian itu benar-benar meninggalkan penyesalan mendalam baginya.

Alan kembali menghela. "Mungkin aku memang tidak mau kita berpisah. Tapi yang jelas, apapun yang kau lakukan setelah ini, kemana pun kau pergi setelah ini, aku akan mendukungmu."

Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Satoshi. Sebelah tangannya membelai sisi wajah anak itu sejenak.

"Selamat tinggal, Satoshi. Aku akan merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Memberanikan diri, ia merendahkan wajahnya, hendak mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Satoshi. Mata Alan yang tadinya terpejam terbuka lagi saat menyadari tiba-tiba Satoshi melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di leher Alan. Dengan cepat sang trainer cilik menyambar Alan, menabrakan bibirnya di bibir sang Champion.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Satoshi terbangun? Atau sedari tadi dia hanya pura-pura tidur? Apa dia mendengar semua perkataan Alan tadi?

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung cukup singkat, hanya beberapa detik sebelum anak itu mengakhirinya. Kemudian sepasang iris sapphire dan iris madu bertemu saling menatap. Masing-masing menyorotkan hasrat ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

"Aku mengganggu ya?"

Satoshi tak menjawab Alan. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah padam sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Malu karena sudah menyerang duluan? Menggemaskan sekali.

Alan terkekeh, lalu mengacak surai hitam anak itu sejenak. "Maaf aku membuatmu terbangun. Kembalilah tidur. Kau harus siap-siap untuk pulang ke Kanto besok." Lalu, Alan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Satoshi. "Selamat malam."

Baru saja Alan akan keluar dari kamar ini, Satoshi malah menarik tangan Alan. Membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Satoshi.

"Jangan pergi..."

Sekarang kita mengerti, yang merasakan pedihnya perpisahan saat ini bukan hanya Alan. Anak itu juga merasakannya.

"Bukankah kaulah yang akan pergi dan meninggalkanku? Kenapa malah kau yang bersedih?" Ah, berlaga sok keren begitu. Padahal dalam hati, Alan sendiri juga bersedih.

"Tetaplah di sini..."

Tidak tega melihat wajah yang memelas itu, Alan pun menuruti keinginan Satoshi. Ia pun kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur, dan segera menarik anak itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

.

Masing-masing dari mereka tak sanggup mengutarakan perasaan sedih dan beratnya saling melepas satu sama lain. Apa lagi jika harus mengatakan selamat tinggal. Biarlah pelukan ini, yang mungkin merupakan pelukan terakhir mereka, menjadi perantara untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

"Alan..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar... masih mencintaiku?" tanya Satoshi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Alan.

"Tentu saja."

"Meski mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Alan terdiam sejenak. "Oh, jadi kau memang berniat tidak akan kembali lagi? Kalau begitu, cepat lepaskan aku. Aku tak mau berlama-lama denganmu. Nanti aku malah semakin berat membiarkanmu pergi."

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak mau perjalananku menjadi Pokemon Master berhenti sampai disini! Kau pikir aku bisa meraih gelar Pokemon Master jika masih berdiam diri di sini?!" Satoshi meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Hahahaha. Aku mengerti kok. Aku hanya bercanda! Hei, ayolah jangan marah-marah begitu!"

Satoshi menepis jari telunjuk Alan yang menusuk-nusuk sebelah pipinya. Sang champion menghela, sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bergurau dengan anak ini. Keadaan hatinya sedang kacau.

"Dengar, aku memang tidak mau orang yang aku cintai pergi. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau menjadi penghalang dirimu untuk mengejar mimpimu."

Satoshi menatap Alan, terlihat sorot matanya sama sekali tak menunjukan bahwa dia tengah mengatakan omong kosong. Alan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Satoshi.

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang Pokemon Master, benar? Teruslah maju. Gunakan kedua tangan ini. Raih mimpimu. Aku akan ikut senang jika kau bisa meraih mimpimu walau itu artinya kita harus berpisah."

"Benarkah?"

Mendadak Satoshi merasa sesak setelah melihat Alan mengangguk tanpa ragu. Terharu, Satoshi kembali menembunyikan wajahnya dalam rengkuhan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa perpisahan itu selalu menyakitkan?" suara Satoshi mulai parau, terdengar seperti akan menangis.

"Karena kau berpisah dengan orang yang penting bagimu. Tapi setidaknya aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Karena itu, terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini."

Kedua tangan Satoshi segera menutup mulut Alan setelah ia selesai bicara. Tentu saja Alan terkejut, apa ada kata-katanya yang menyakiti hatinya barusan?

"Hentikan! Jangan bicara lagi! Kau membuat perpisahan ini semakin menyakitkan!"

Oh, mengharukan sekali bukan jika seorang Satoshi bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini? Alan melepaskan bungkaman di mulutnya, lalu mencium telapak tangan anak itu.

"A-Alan..?" tentu saja hal ini berhasil membuat rona merah yang sempat menghilang sebelumnya kembali mewarnai wajah Satoshi.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Alan segera menangkap bibir Satoshi dengan bibirnya. Dan dengan senang hati, Satoshi membalas ciuman sang Kalos Champion seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lehernya yang tertutupi syal biru muda berbulu itu. Seolah wajah keduanya terkunci rapat saat mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Pelukan mereka semakin erat.

Satoshi lebih dulu menjauhkan wajahnya, menyudahi kegiatannya lalu menatap kedua iris sapphire milik sang Kalos Champion yang mengkilap terkena cahaya bulan dari jendela dihadapannya.

"A-Alan.. Kau-Mmn.."

Tak membiarkan Satoshi bicara, Alan kembali membungkam bibir anak itu. Satoshi tak bisa berontak mengingat tangan Alan masih melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat saat ia merasakan lumatan dibibirnya tiba-tiba menjadi kasar dan memaksa. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda dihadapannya yang memburu, seperti sedang tidak sabar.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Alan?_

Reflek, Satoshi membuka mulutnya saat merasakan lidah Alan menyapu belahan bibirnya. Dan otomatis lidah sang Champion berhasil menerobos masuk ke rongga mulutnya, saling membelit dan mendorong dengan lidahnya.

"Mm-Nghh..." Desahan tertahan lolos dari bibir Satoshi saat lidah pemuda di hadapanya semakin gencar menelusuri mulutnya.

Terjebak, tak bisa berontak. Satoshi pasrah saat tangan Alan mendorong kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, membiarkan lidah sang champion menyapu deretan giginya, mendominasi kegiatan mereka. Setetes campuran saliva mereka mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Satoshi, turun membasahi dagunya.

Anak itu semakin cemas saat merasakan tangan sang majikan Lizardon menyusup masuk ke balik kaos hitamnya, meraba perutnya hingga naik ke dadanya. Menekan-nekan titik sensitif yang ada di dalam sana.

"Nnn.. Nngh.."

Satoshi menggelinjang, kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu Alan namun tak berhasil. Tenaga pemuda itu jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Alan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya saat Satoshi menepuk-nepuk dadanya, meninggalkan seutas benang saliva saat bibir mereka terpisah. Wajah Satoshi sudah memerah sempurna, mungkin karena cumbuan panas yang ia terima. Bibir mungilnya kini merah membengkak.

"...Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alan setelah mendapati kedua iris madu itu menatap sayu, dan nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan.

"Haa.. Aku... kehabisan nafas..." disela nafasnya yang tersenggal, Satoshi mengusap saliva di bibirnya.

Alan terkekeh. Anak itu masih pemula jadi wajar saja. Lalu, Alan menghujani wajah merona Satoshi dengan kecupan. Di dahinya, kelopak matanya, pelipisnya, hingga pipinya.

"..Umm.. Alan..?"

Seringaian sang Champion kian melebar saat melihat Satoshi yang sepertinya kebingungan, tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Salah jika dia mengira hanya dengan ciuman di bibir sudah cukup untuk mengobati nafsu sosok yang telah merebut gelar Champion dari Satoshi itu. Ia pasti akan melakukan lebih. Tangan yang tadinya menempel di punggung Satoshi kini turun ke bawah. Meremas pantat anak itu dengan gemas.

"..Uwaah.. A-Alan, tanganmu.."

Alan menghela lelah. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Satoshi. "Diamlah. Kau ini berisik sekali. Kau tidak ingin Pikachu terbangun kan?"

"T-Tapi.."

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu. Sedikit saja.."

Wajah Satoshi semakin memerah setelah ia mendengar suara rendah Alan yang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Bisikan itu diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di belakang telinganya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Tangan jahil sang Champion masih terus bermain di balik kaosnya. Ia ingin berontak, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih di tubuhnya.

"Mm.. Ngh..."

Satoshi menahan desahannya saat bibir Alan turun menciumi lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Alan yang hangat berhembus di kulit lehernya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Alan semakin leluasa mencumbui lehernya. Dan ia tersentak saat Alan menggigit dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan disana.

"A-Alan..! Ah..!"

Erangan dan deru nafas tak beraturan Satoshi seolah menjadi dorongan bagi Alan untuk melakukan lebih. Majikan dari Lizardon itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri seraya menatap wajah kepayahan trainer cilik dipelukannya. Ia menaikan kaos Satoshi, lalu bibirnya turun menciumi dada anak itu. Dan tentu saja Satoshi menggeliat merasakan bibir Alan mengecupnya lembut, bahkan kembali menghisap kulitnya. Membuat banyak tanda yang sama seperti yang ada di lehernya.

"Nng... Aah.."

Satoshi semakin erat mencengkram bahu Alan, tidak nyaman saat merasakan sengatan dan hisapan di dadanya. Namun di sisi lain, Satoshi merasakan kalau dirinya akan melayang.

Leher dan dadanya telah dihiasi oleh bercak kemerahan, yang akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya menghilang. Rasa penyesalan pun muncul ketika Alan melihat ekspresi wajah Satoshi. Apa salah jika ia membuat anak ini sampai menunjukan wajah yang tidak berdaya itu?

Ya, ini memang salah. Bukan begini cara menyampaikan perasaan cintanya pada Satoshi. Walau mereka sudah memiliki ikatan spesial selama ini. Hubungan mereka tak boleh dijalani dengan kegiatan yang lebih dari ciuman.

"A-Alan?" tanya Satoshi heran melihat Alan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Maaf, Satoshi. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku." tangan Alan mengusap bagian leher Satoshi yang ia cumbui tadi. "Sakit ya? Aku melakukannya dengan kasar."

"...T-Tidak! Sama sekali tidak sakit kok! Sungguh! Aku cuma takut.. Ah, bukan takut sih.. Aku... Umm.. Aku.." Satoshi bicara malu-malu. "...Menyukainya.."

Alan tersenyum, ia paham betul Satoshi berkata begitu hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Alan kecewa. Bukan bermaksud memberinya lampu hijau untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Baik Alan maupun Satoshi, mereka berdua sama-sama gugup. Lagipula sebenarnya Alan juga tak berani melampiaskan semua hasratnya padanya. Terlebih lagi Satoshi masih anak-anak.

Itu tidak baik.

Akan lebih baik jika ia segera menahan dirinya sebelum benar-benar lepas kendali dan mendatangkan hal buruk. Semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk diberikan sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Semua ini apa? Apa tidak apa-apa jika sampai terlihat orang lain?" tanya Satoshi seraya meraba bercak merah di leher dan di dadanya.

"Ini tanda kepemilikan. Karena aku yang membuatnya, berarti kau adalah milikku. Dan sebaiknya kau tutupi semua tanda ini nanti, karena ini adalah rahasia kita berdua."

"Begitu ya." Senyuman manis pun mengembang di wajah sang trainer cilik. "Kalau begitu terima kasih, ya. Aku senang jika Alan yang memberikan tanda ini padaku."

Benar-benar polos. Kekanak-kanakan namun menggemaskan. Ia tak perlu berterima kasih untuk tanda itu kan? Alan hanya kembali terkekeh lalu mengusap kepala Trainer cilik itu.

Tiba-tiba Satoshi merendah, menggigit syal biru muda Alan lalu menariknya. Membuat leher sang Champion terekspos.

"S-Satoshi?!" Alan tersentak, perasaannya tidak enak. Cukup melihat Satoshi menggigit syal biru muda berbulu miliknya seperti ini sudah berhasil membuatnya menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan.

Tahan, tahan..! Jangan sampai menerkam Satoshi lagi!

"Aku juga ingin memberimu tanda kepemilikan." setelah menyimpan syal biru muda berbulu itu di samping tempat tidur, Satoshi langsung mencium leher Alan. Gawat, ini gawat!

"Ergh! _Non non non_ , Satoshi! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Alan mendorong Satoshi, menjauhkan anak itu dari lehernya. Caranya melarang Satoshi mirip seperti Manon saat melarang Harimaron miliknya untuk mencuri makanan orang lain.

"Curang!" Satoshi menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Kenapa kau boleh melakukannya dan aku tidak boleh?"

Bukan, Alan bukannya tidak terima didominasi oleh seorang bocah. Tapi ia takut akan lepas kendali seperti tadi. "P-Pokoknya, sekarang kau harus tidur. Ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu."

"Tapi kau akan tetap disini kan?"

"Iya iya. Cerewet sekali."

Satoshi pun beranjak dari pangkuan Alan lalu membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Diikuti Alan setelah ia melepas jaket hitam yang dipakainya. Tangan Satoshi meraih wajah Alan seraya mendekat.

"Selamat malam, Alan."

"Selamat malam, Satoshi."

Malam ini pun berakhir setelah Satoshi memberikan kecupan selamat malam tepat pada bibir Alan. Mereka berdua pun saling mendekap di dalam balutan selimut yang hangat hingga mata mereka terpejam.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

 **Udahan ah. Imajinasi makin liar nih. Toloong.. :'v *lah***

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Oke, akhirnya selesai juga cerita yang ngaler ngidul ini. Ayo syukuraan! :v *ditendang*

Au Revoir itu bahasa Prancis yang artinya selamat tinggal. Hasil translet mang gugel itu :v Kan keren tuh mewakili bahasa Kalos yang kalau di dunia nyata itu sama dengan Prancis? :v *terserah*

Berakhirlah sudah Pokemon XY Series. Satoshi kalah (LAGI) di Kalos League. Yah, tapi seenggaknya dia bisa masuk Final dan jadi Runner up (y). Selamat yaa~ Ayo syukuraan! :v *ditendang lagi*

Dia udah minggat ke Alola jadi anak pantai dan terlibat dalam kisah cinta segi empat :v (?) *ngaco* Dan kini tengah menunggu kemunculan sosok putranya Tante Lusamine yang menjadi kandidat (?) pengganti Alan selanjutnya :v *tambah ngaco* *dibakar Lizardon Alan*

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Silahkan tinggalkan review. Cuma berharap nanti aku bisa kuat nonton Sun&Moon Series :'v Kapan sih Pokemon bisa tamat dengan kurang dari 100 episode? :'v Lelah sumpah. *woy*

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di karya lain! ;)

Dadaaah! :D

.

.

.

.

"Alan! Alan!"

Alan segera terbangun setelah Satoshi mengguncang bahunya pagi itu. "..A-Ada apa?"

"Ini gawat! Aku tak bisa menemukan tiket pesawatku!" Satoshi mencari ke balik bantal, ke balik selimut, bahkan ke balik punggung Alan karena siapa tahu tiket pesawat miliknya ada di tempat tidur. Namun tiket yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. "Aduh, kalau begini mama pasti marah karena aku batal pulang! Bagaimana in—"

Kesibukan Satoshi yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tempat tidur pun terhenti saat Alan menarik dagu Satoshi, lalu segera mencium bibirnya. Singkat namun manis. Rasa panik pun hilang seketika.

"Selamat pagi, Satoshi." sapa Alan dengan senyuman.

Satoshi mematung seketika dan tentu saja ciuman itu membuat pipinya merona. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

"H-Hoi! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk ini! Aku harus menemukan—" ucapan Satoshi terjeda karena Alan menyodorkan benda yang ia cari tepat di depan wajahnya. "Tiketku!"

"Aku menemukannya di ruang kerja Professor kemarin malam. Makanya jangan ceroboh. Kalau tahu barang penting, jangan disimpan sembarangan." Alan mendorong dahi Satoshi dengan jari telunjuk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berikan ini dari kemariin?!" Satoshi lagi-lagi meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kemarin itu kan sesi pemberian hadiah perpisahan, jadi pengembalian tiketnya aku tunda." jawab Alan tak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia lupa tujuannya datang ke kamar Satoshi untuk apa. Dia terlena dengan nyamannya pelukan anak itu, makanya dia lupa.

Teringat kejadian kemarin malam, Satoshi langsung melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Alan. Ia menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, lalu pergi sambil merutuki sang Kalos Champion.

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Dasar Alan mesum!"

"Hei! Beraninya kau!" Bukannya merasa bersalah karena membuat Satoshi marah, Alan malah tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Begitu. Jadi Alan akan pergi mencari Mega Stone yang baru?" tanya Satoshi pada Alan. Terlihat Mega Ring yang biasa membalut pergelangan tangan kiri Alan kini sudah tidak ada. Lizardon miliknya sudah tidak bisa bermega evolusi lagi.

"Ya, karena Mega Stone yang lama adalah tanda kontrakku dengan Furadari. Aku sudah tak membutuhkan itu lagi sekarang. Aku akan mencari Mega Stone milikku sendiri."

Mereka benar-benar akan berpisah. Serena, Citron, dan Eureka akan mengantar Satoshi ke bandara untuk pulang ke Kanto. Dan Alan akan pergi ke Frost Cave bersama Platane dan Manon untuk mencari Lizardonite yang baru. Mereka berdua sama-sama akan menempuh perjalanan yang baru. Mereka memulai semuanya dari nol.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi. Satoshi." Alan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak anak itu bersalaman.

Di luar dugaan, anak itu tak menjabat tangan Alan sama sekali. Ia hanya melemparkan tatapan serius pada sang Kalos Champion. Apa dia marah? Atau dia masih sedih karena akan berpisah? Bukankah semalam mereka sudah membahas masalah perpisahan ini sampai tuntas? Nyaris melampaui tuntas malah.

"Satoshi?"

"Aku pasti kembali. Setelah aku menjadi seorang Pokemon Master! Aku akan menantangmu dan membalas kekalahanku di Kalos League!"

Alan tersenyum. Senang sekali ia bisa melihat kobaran semangat anak itu sebelum berpisah. Sekilas ia melihat ke arah plester yang menempel sisi leher Satoshi, yang nyaris tertutupi oleh kerah bajunya. Dengan tanda yang ada disana, kemungkinan besar Satoshi akan terus mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Dan ia tak akan pernah melupakan ikatan yang mereka jalin selama ini.

"Ya! Aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada Satoshi dan teman-temannya, ekspedisi pencarian Mega Stone baru pun dimulai. Mobil milik Professor Platane melaju menuju Frost Cave.

Perjalanan yang di tempuh dari Kota Miare cukup jauh. Dilanda kebosanan, Alan hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil menatap ke arah samping jalan.

"Alan." Beruntung, keheningan tak berlangsung lama karena Platane segera angkat bicara.

"Ya?"

"Plester yang ada di leher Satoshi itu.. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Alan tersentak mendengar Platane membahas soal itu. J-Jadi dia menyadarinya? Memecah keheningan dan mengusir bosan sih boleh. Tapi tidak harus begini juga kan? Kenapa harus topik itu yang dibahas? Itu kan sifatnya pribadi.

"I-Itu.. Dia digigit nyamuk semalam. Dia malu dengan kulit lehernya yang memerah karena takutnya jadi 'salah paham'. Jadi dia menutupinya dengan plester." Alan berusaha keras untuk menjawab Platane dengan tenang, supaya kebohongannya tidak terungkap. Yah, Alan tidak bohong sepenuhnya juga sih.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, Manon. Tolong kau ambilkan obat nyamuk yang ada di ransel."

Manon yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Hari di kursi belakang seketika heran dengan perintah sang Professor. Namun pada akhirnya ia mematuhinya. "Eh? Baiklah."

"Alan, suruh nyamuk yang menggigit Satoshi untuk meminum ini."

Ia lalu memberikan obat anti serangga itu pada Alan. Boygan adalah merek dari obat itu. Oke, jelas ini penghinaan terhadap dirinya. Platane sudah tahu bahwa nyamuk yang dimaksud adalah Alan. Seketika ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berusaha berbohong pada sang Professor. Tidak mudah memang jika ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata.

"Sedikit hadiah perpisahan untuk dia ya?"

Wajah Alan memucat seketika. Yang barusan itu sindiran keras! Gawat, alasan apalagi yang harus dia ucapkan? Argh, dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir karena panik duluan.

"Kenapa? Kalau obat nyamuknya cuma dilihat, nyamuknya tidak akan mati lho. Bagaimana kalau ada korban lain yang digigit nanti?"

Perempatan imajiner pun muncul di kepala Alan. Kalau saja sang professor bukan orang yang dia hormati, Alan pasti sudah melemparnya dari puncak Prism Tower hingga dia bisa terjun bebas, dan tak akan membiarkan Paman bertopeng Mega Burshamo menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Keterlaluan sekali dia sudah berani menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Kalos Champion! Untung saja, Manon tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak sadar bahwa lelaki yang selalu dikaguminya itu baru saja dijatuhkan oleh Professor Pokemon asal Kalos. Bisa malu berat jika gadis cilik itu juga tahu.

Argh, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Aib sudah terlanjur terbongkar. Harga diri sudah terlanjur merosot. Tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa digunakan untuk membela diri.

"Manon, ambilkan gelas." perintah sang majikan Lizardon.

"Heeh?" Sekarang Manon kebingungan dengan permintaan Alan. Tadi obat nyamuk, sekarang gelas. Sebenarnya apa sih yang akan Platane dan Alan lakukan? Dan lagi-lagi, walau masih bingung Manon tetap mematuhi perintah Alan.

Dengan ekspresi datar semi miris, Alan menerima gelas dari Manon, lalu menuangkan obat anti serangga itu ke dalamnya. "Baiklah. Ayo bersulang."

"H-HEEEHH?! ALAAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANN?! NON NON NON! JANGAN LAKUKAANN!"

 _"RIMA RIMAAA!"_

Manon dan Hari histeris seketika saat melihat Alan hendak meminum obat anti serangga itu. Sedangkan Professor Platane tertawa dengan puas karena dengan kejeniusannya berhasil membuat Alan mengakui perlakuannya pada Satoshi semalam.

"Hahahahaha! Wah wah, nyamuknya jujur ya. _Marvelous_! Hahahahaha!"

.

.

.

 **Sebelum berpisah, di bully dulu buat terakhir kali ya? Wkwk :v *Dibakar lagi***

 **Review Please :3**

 **Minna mo Pokemon getto daze! ;)**


End file.
